He Waited
by MPXD
Summary: Kagome decides to leave the Feudal Era for good, and leaves a heart-broken hanyou behind. It takes her two years to see what happened after her departure.


It had been two years since the adventure had finished. Kagome had left abruptly, in the middle of the night, leaving a note notifying her friends that she was leaving and sealing the well. Several thousand tears had been shed afterwards, but Kagome had gotten over it eventually. She finished high school with flying colors, since her studies weren't a problem. Kagome had a few regrets from just leaving her best friends in the middle of the night in the Sengoku Jidai, and they came back to haunt her every now and again.

Kagome looked at her two-year old. He was running in circles in the yard of the shrine, which Kagome had inherited after her Grandfather had passed away. She had married Hojo, figuring it was a good idea at the time. Their son, Kyo **(I had no idea what to name him, so I just took my favorite character from Fruits Basket's name), **had jet black hair and chocolate brown irises, both given to him by his mother. You couldn't really tell he was Hojo's son, but he was. Kagome leapt back into reality and realized the two year old was gone. She got up.

"Kyo?!" she yelled for the boy. She looked at the mini-shrine, where the sealed well sat, and saw that the door was ajar. Kagome ran over, worried that the boy might fall into the well. She threw the door open and ran down the wood steps. Kyo was covered in dirt, and Kagome saw he had dug a hole in the dirt near the well. He was holding something that made Kagome open her eyes wide in shock, and almost cry.

"Kami, what did I do…"

* * *

The morning that Kagome had left, Inuyasha was devastated. He had resolved to sit next to the well, and stay there. Kikyo had died, again, the Shikon No Tama was gone for the rest of eternity, and he had no reason to live.

"You can't sit here moping you baka!" Sango yelled at the half-demon.

"Yes, Inuyasha, I'm sure Lady Kagome would not want you do be miserable. She even said it in the note she left…" Miroku said calmly.

"I ain't leaving." Inuyasha replied gruffly, his eyes hidden by his long bangs. Nobody could see the tears welling up in the amber orbs. Kagome had left him, she had made a promise! She had promised to stay with him!

"Just go away…" Inuyasha whispered faintly. He heard the monk and the demon-slayer step away from the well, although it wouldn't be the last time they would do that.

About fifty years later, Miroku, slow with age, approached the slow aging half-demon. Sango had died, and they both had had several children, followed by several grandchildren, and now, soon-to-be several great-grandchildren. The couple had held the duty of giving food to the still grieving Inuyasha.

"I'm dying Inuyasha, so there won't be anymore food." Miroku croaked out bluntly.

"Fine with me, I died a few years ago anyway." Inuyasha replied, all fire in his voice, long since extinguished. The long sliver hair had grown a few feet, and his haori and hakamas were filthy and covered in dirt. Miroku nodded, and shuffled back to the village. A few nights later Miroku was dead.

It took Inuyasha twenty more years for him to know he was dying. His life span wasn't as perfect since he wasn't getting regular nourishment. Nobody from the village ever dared approach him, and he was quite the spectacle to the children. Inuyasha didn't feel anything. He closed his dull, lifeless eyes for the last time, and soon, the forgotten half-demon was in the afterlife.

* * *

Kagome kneeled down and dug feverishly. The hole became bigger, and soon, she had uncovered what she hoped she never had to find. The red haori and hakamas had almost been completely absorbed by the Earth, but Kagome recognized them anyway. The prayer beads laid there, still and cold, against the skeleton of the man she had loved. Tears were rushing down her face. Kyo had left since he had lost interest when his mother had started digging. There in front of her, was the grave of Inuyasha. Three words escaped her cold lips.

"Inuyasha…you waited…" She choked out.

* * *

Authoress Note:

I know, twas sad...

I got this idea randomly, while reading another story. I know it's really sad, and you're probably thinking 'Why did she leave anyway?' and the answer is

I don't know. But whatever, my story.

Review please!

Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha, would I be on FanFicition? Answer that. To put it bluntly, I don't own Inuyasha.


End file.
